


Empty Space

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Tyler Seguins tweet this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> This fic discusses emotions during the lockdown in Boston. I do not mean to upset anyone by posting this. I apologise if it does upset you. When I am having trouble dealing with a situation, I write about it. So, if you aren't ready to read this fic about the tragedies in Boston, I am letting you know now that thats what this fic is about. 
> 
> All my love to the people of Boston, and Texas. And freakin' Chicago and their car eating sinkhole!

Tyler startled awake with a light gasp, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. There was a loud shrieking noise filling his bedroom. “Mmhmp…” He mumbled into the pillows, pressing back towards the other side of the bed.

He jolted when he realized that the shrieking noises were _sirens_. He stretched his arm out, searching. When all he found was cool sheets he turned his head, blinking in the low light. Seeing the empty bed next to him he rolled over and sat bolt upright, “Tuukka?” he asked the dimly lit room. 

His eyes darted around the room, locating his lover standing by the window. Tuukka’s arms were crossed infront of his chest, with a mug of coffee clutched in one hand. He was only wearing some black sweatpants and a pair of grey and red striped socks.

“Tuukka?” He called again. His lover responded with a slight tip of his head, not moving his eyes from the street below.

Tyler sat up, throwing the blankets off and pulling on the shorts that were lying on the floor next to the bed where they had been abandoned the night before. “Whats wrong?” He asked as he made his way over to Tuukka and the window. Tuukka set his mug on the window sill and slid his arm around Tyler’s waist as Tyler reached him. Tyler looked out over the city, his eyes widening as he observed the barren streets, spare for the emergency vehicles careening through the empty streets. 

“What’s happening?” Tyler asked again, a sharp edge of fear in his voice. Tuukka pulled Tyler closer, pressing his lips to Tyler’s hair. Tuukka shook his head minutely, but Tyler never saw it. Tyler wrapped his arms around Tuukka, resting his head against the taller man’s collarbone. He leaned heavily on Tuukka, who only pulled him closer and hugged him tighter.

“I’ve never seen it so empty.” Tyler murmured. Tuukka pulled away, grasping Tyler’s hand and swiping his coffee mug from the window sill. He tugged Tyler towards their closed bedroom door, dropping his hand to open the door. Marshall leapt up from his position waiting for them to come out of their room, bouncing around them in circles and yipping excitedly. Tuukka patted the dog’s head as they made their way to the den. 

Tyler flopped on the couch as Tuukka set his coffee on the little end table, then moving to the TV and switching it on. He scanned through the channels until he found the news, then he returned to the couch, stretching out next to Tyler, who instantly pressed up against him.

Tuukka stared at his lover as Tyler gaped at the morning news, taking in the play of emotions on Tyler’s face. He grasped Tyler’s hand and kissed the back of it.  
“I can’t believe it. Why is this happening to our town?” Tyler whispered. Tuukka shook his head gently, pulling Tyler so that his back was leaned against Tuukka’s chest. Tyler clutched onto Tuukka’s forearms, as Tuukka had wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist. Tuukka closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Tyler’s head. He listened to the sirens screaming outside as the bleak voice of the news reporter on TV described the happenings and instructed everyone to stay inside their homes.

They sat like that for several minutes until their phones simultaneously began buzzing. Tyler reached for his on the side table. Tuukka read over Tyler’s shoulder, letting his face drop to the back of Tyler’s neck when his was done reading it.

“Morning skate is canceled.” Tyler stated grimly. Tuukka nodded, loosening his grip on Tyler when he squirmed. Tyler left the couch, heading back towards the bedroom. Marshall jumped up from his bed on the floor and bounded after Tyler. 

Tyler returned a minute later, shooing the dog as he tried to walk with Marshall spinning in circles in his walkway. Tyler was clutching two pillows in his arms and toting their bed blanket over his shoulder, part of it dragging on the floor behind him. Marshall plopped his bottom on the floor to the left of the sofa as Tyler tossed the pillows onto the couch. He dumped the blanket on the ottoman, motioned for Tuukka to move his feet, then shoved the ottoman right up against the sofa. He shook the blanket out over Tuukka and the couch and crawled up near Tuukka. He lifted the blanket and pressed up against his side.

Marshall wasted no time, taking a running leap and landing half on Tuukka, half on Tyler. Both men groaned lightly and shifted apart, making room for the overgrown puppy. Marshall laid his head in Tuukka’s lap, looking up with big, sad eyes and wagging his tail slowly. Tuukka laughed lightly and patted the dog’s head. “Okay, okay! I will feed you since your mean old Daddy doesn’t love you enough to feed you this morning!” He cooed to Marshall. The dog’s head snapped up at the word “feed,” cocking to the side. Marshal shuffled his feet, wiggling his butt and wagging his tail quickly. 

Tyler scoffed ad stroked the side of the dog’s face, getting his hand licked excitedly and murmuring, “Don’t listen to your Papa, he doesn’t know what he is talking about.” Tuukka’s grin widened slightly as he scooted to the edge of the couch, getting up as Marshall leapt off the couch. Tuukka swatted playfully at the dog as he made his way to the kitchen while Marshall bounced around his legs barking.

Marshall sat obediently next to his bowl, almost vibrating with excitement at the prospect of food. Tuukka arched an eyebrow and opened the pantry door, grabbing the 2 cup measuring container and scooping a serving of dog food from the container on the floor. He turned and dumped it into Marshall’s dish. The dog dug in immediately with an unnatural gusto. 

Tuukka returned to the couch, tucking himself under the blankets. Tyler rolled over, throwing a leg over Tuukka’s own and draping his arm over Tuukka’s waist. Tyler’s eyes were glued to the TV again.

“I don’t understand any of this. Why is this happening? Who does this kind of thing?” Tyler’s voice was quiet. Tuukka didn’t respond, and Tyler really hadn’t expected him to.  
Marshall then came skidding into the room and launched himself onto the ottoman, between their feet and blocking their view of the TV. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he looked back and forth between the two of them, overjoyed about the next stage of their routine. 

Tuukka sighed and grunted, “He needs to go O-U-T for a W-A-L-K.” Tyler groaned and whined “So not it.” Tuukka grinned, getting off the couch and moving to the window again. He looked out for a minute before turning back to the dog and Tyler. He made a face as Marshall looked at him curiously. He stared at Tyler until he reluctantly sighed, “Okay, I’ll go with you, just let me change.” Tuukka nodded and the two of them headed back to the bedroom to find proper clothes. 

Marshall came racing in a moment later, throwing himself onto the bed and wagging his tail furiously as he smelled all over their sheets. He then started rubbing his neck on one particular spot on the bed. “Hey!” Tyler squawked, “That is why you aren’t allowed in here! You have no manners at all! You are disgusting. Tuukka, we need to change those sheets.” Tyler shooed Marshall from the room as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head.

Tuukka and Tyler pulled on some shoes, attempting to ignore Marshall’s desperate whines and prancing by the door. Tyler reached for Marshall’s leash, but paused turning back towards Tuukka who was standing behind him. “You think its safe right?” He asked Tuukka quietly. Tuukka shrugged, “We can’t stay inside forever, Marshall needs to go out at some point.” Tyler nodded, taking a breath and clipping the leash to Marshall’s collar. Tuukka opened the door and Marshall dragged Tyler out. 

They shortened their walking path considerably, Marshall was not exactly pleased. They walked him until he did his business, then promptly made their way home. 

They entered the house and Tyler unclipped Marshall’s leash, hanging it back up next to the door. Marshall slunk off to lay in his bed and pout about his less-than-adequate walk. Tyler slipped off his shoes and tugged his sweatshirt off, Tuukka did the same. 

They then returned to the couch to curl up and watch the news some more. Before they really had a chance to settle in, Tyler’s computer beeped as a video chat request came through. Tyler made a face, looking over at Tuukka and saying, “It’s my mom.” Tuukka ducked to the opposite side of the couch and curled up against the armrest where he would be securely out of frame. “She is probably just worried, answer it.” Tyler nodded, pulling the computer into his lap and accepting the call. “Hi, mom.”

Sometime later after she had reassured herself that he little boy was safe, she blurted, “SO. Where is that man of yours? At your apartment keeping you and Marshall safe I hope.” Tyler visibly paled, then color rushed into his cheeks, “Wh-what are you talking about?” She laughed loudly at him and said, “The goalie! You can’t hide anything from me! You should know that by now!” Tyler cleared his throat, “Uhm…yeah… He’s here?” His mom giggled delightedly and chirped, “Good! Let me have a look at him!” 

Tyler glanced over at Tuukka, who stared back with large, round, deer in the headlights eyes. Tyler turned to computer so that Tuukka would be in the frame of the webcam. Tuukka waved hesitantly, nodding awkwardly and saying, “Uh…hi!” He conjured up his best innocent ‘mom-smile’ and waited for her to make the next move. 

Tyler saved them both though, turning the laptop quickly back to himself and changing the subject to his sister’s grades. When the conversation was coming to a close Tyler cleared his throat and asked her, “So uh, how did you know Tuukka was here?” She grinned and said, “Sweetie. First of all his goalie pads and bag are right there,” she pointed over Tylers shoulder, “Also, you have been ‘not dating’ anyone for weeks now even though the last time we talked there were two places set out on the table, and the time before that you answered my call in your room and both sides of the bed had been slept in. You aren’t as sneaky as you like to think, my child.” She snorted a laugh and said “Goodbye my love, we’ll talk soon!”

Tyler said bye and closed his laptop, letting out a breath as he slid it onto the side table. He looked over at Tuukka with wide eyes and flopped over so that his head laid in Tuukka’s lap. 

“That was kind of intense.” Tyler said belatedly. Tuukka nodded and threaded his fingers through Tylers. 

After a bit more of the TV, Tuukka pushed Tyler off of him, getting up and putting a DVD in. Tyler looked at him curiously until he paused and said, “I’m sorry, I can’t watch anymore of it.” Tyler nodded, muttering, “I just can’t wrap my head around why someone would do these things.”

Tuukka started the movie and crawled back under the blankets. Tyler called Marshall over, inviting him up onto the couch. Marshall laid between them again and they alternated taking turns petting his head. Tuukka leaned down and kissed Tyler gently, sliding down so they were nose to nose. He then draped an arm over Marshall and took Tyler’s hand with his own.

“It will be okay though. Our town is strong. We can get through this, and until it is over, we have everything we need right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, i wrote this fic a total of THREE times and my computer crashed the first two times right as i finished and of course i hadnt saved, that would make way too much sense. Third time is the charm. i also saved like 30 time as i wrote it.


End file.
